Naruto the end
by planer sage
Summary: this is the way I think Naruto will end
1. Chapter 1

**This is my vision of how the Naruto series will end.**

Pain, leader of Akatsuki had succeeded in capturing Naruto, and sealing the Nine-tailed fox, but due to the nature of the seal, Naruto's soul along with his partially transformed body and the Nine tails were all sealed into the sealing statue. With the last demon sealed, all the statues eyes opened, light spilled from them and Tobi, Madara Uchiha in the reconstructed body of Obito Uchiha, and Pain, formerly Nagato, merged under the light, the combined form drawing on the power of the demons, turning into something beyond human.

"Naruto." Sakura cried as the eight man team, Sasuke and Kisame entered to area of the statue.

"your friend is no more." The combine Pain, Madara said.

"Naruto!" She cried.

"Leader, what now." Itachi asked.

"Now you two are of know further use to me." he said and raised his hand. The light from the statue increased as it started to crack.

**Inside the Statue**

Naruto was floating in a black void unable to feel anything.

"Where am I?" He asked the void.

"It seems even here I can not escape you brat." Naruto heard the familiar arrogant voice said.

"What the hell are you talking about, bastard fox?" Naruto asked the voice

"Idiot, both of us are sealed inside the statue." The Kyubi shouted and Naruto saw a diabolical face made of red chakra materialize in front of him.

"Well then I've gotta get out of here." He said, trying to move.

"Idiot, don't you get it. You're dead. You've been locked here with me." The fox shouted.

"I can't even devour you now." The Kyubi said

"I don't care what I'm sealed in, I'm going to save Sasuke, and become Hokage, so I can protect everyone." Naruto shouted and the void began to shine bright.

"What are you doing child!" The Kyubi shouted as the void continue to brighten. Light came to the black void of the statue, breaking it down from the inside. Unbound by a material body, Narutos pure and noble spirit was allowed to shine to it's fullest for the first time. His endless love and boundless compassion spread to the farthest corners of the void. There was no place for the eight tailed beast to hide as Narutos light rolled over them, and they were purified. Shukaku became the noble monk he once was, the two tailed demon cat became a noble creature of flame, the three tailed beast transformed into a peaceful ocean spirit, the four tailed beast became a spirit of preservation of the elements. Last of all the Kyubi felt it's blood lust drain away in the face of the boys pure spirit, and remembered his true identity as Inari the fox god before Madara had used his sharingan to corrupt him. The Nine demons turned spirits reveled in the new peace brought about by their purification and the love and courage pouring from the soul of their purifier.

"Child." Naruto heard a peaceful confident voice whisper in his ear.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the voice.

"It's me." The voice said, and materialized as a replication of Naruto, except he had red highlights in his hair, and golden eyes.

"Kyubi?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Inari Naruto and Thank you for purifying me from Madaras influence." Inari told the boy

"The god Inari?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto, and I am not alone." At that the other spirits surrounded them, the ones with hosts taking on the likenesses of their hosts. Shukaku looked like Gaara with monks robes. The two tailed Nekomata looked like Yugito Nii with nothing but flames covering her breast and nether regions, causing Naruto to blush and Nekomata to laugh. The four-tailed spirit looked like the old man that was it's host, wearing robes that looked made up of the combined elements, shifting from one combination to another.

"Naruto-kun, we will help you." Madara Uchiha seeks the corruption of the world in the name of his own power. Now that you are a spirit like us, you will be able to use our combine power." Inari explained. Narutos eyes widened at the possibilities.

"Yes, and thank you." Naruto said as the Power of the nine spirits flowed into him and the world went white.

The statue erupted in a column of light and energy that could be seen for miles, from Konohagakure to Kumogakure. The Ninja covered their eyes, The column of energy disappeared, taking The rain clouds as well. Everyone one there looked at the spot where the statue used to be, and out of the smoke walked Naruto. "This isn't over yet." He said Quietly.

First chapter completed. I'm writhing the second and final chapter now, unless you want me to have an epilogue.


	2. Chapter 2

The sealing Statue exploded, causing everyone to cover their eyes. "_Naruto, I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you, and I never told you how much you meant to me." _Sakura said to herself. He was gone. She would never again see his smile that could brighten her mood and infuriate her at the same time. She would never see him give his all for his friends and laugh at a world that would rather see him dead. She would never see him become Hokage. And she would never tell him how much she had grown to love him. That is until she heard his voice say

"It's not over yet"

**Naruto, the end**

"It's not over yet." Naruto said. He felt the power of the nine purified spirits coursing through him, and he knew that he was going to defeat Pain and protect his friends and all his precious people.

Sakura looked up and saw Naruto, safe and sound, except that he was glowing with a golden light, their were nine golden tails waving out behind him, he was wearing monks robes that looked like they were made of all four elements, and fire circled his bare ankles and wrists. His whisker birthmarks were gone and he looked like a man in his early twenties.

"How is this possible?!" Pain/Madara exclaimed and raised his hand, but with a grunt from Naruto, a force crushed the being into the ground, kicking up dust and creating a giant crater. Using the distraction, Naruto transformed into energy and sweeping up the assembly shot off. Crossing the miles and miles from the Rain Village to the Leaf Village in an instant, the beam of energy landed in the center of Konoha. Looking, the girl found she was home.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked them.

"Naruto, whats going on?" Kakashi asked,

"I'll explain later." Naruto said and turned away

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked

"That love tap wasn't nearly enough to defeat him." He said. Back in the rain Village Pain/Madara burst out of the crater and shot into the sky as a beam of dark energy. Naruto jerked his head toward the rain village.

"He's coming." Naruto said and turned away. Sakura opened her mouth to confess her feelings when Hinata shouted.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto turned around to face the Hyuga princess.

"I love you Naruto-kun. I've loved you since the day I met you!" Hinata shouted her face becoming redder an redder as she spoke.

"Thank you Hinata." Naruto said.

" Naruto." Sakura said

" You'd better come back." She warned with a smile. The boy nodded and looked around at his friends.

"Thank you everyone." He said and vanished. Naruto and Pain/Madara collided in mid air over the forest, creating a huge shock-wave that could be heard from miles. Small sonic booms were created as the two fought through the skies, covering miles in an instant. The two beings landed at the valley of the end, Naruto on the first Hokage and his opponent on the Madara statue.

"You really think you have the strength to beat me?" Madara asked

"Yes." Naruto said simply before the two vanished again and explosions erupted again as the two fought in midair faster than the eye can see. Minato used his sharingan to cast three consecutive Amatarasu's , which Naruto blocked by in-casing himself in ice. Back in Konoha everyone could see the three black flame explosions.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said worriedly.

"Don't worry. Naruto won't go down that easy." Kakashi told the Hyuga confidently.

"_Sensie, Naruto has surpassed anything you could have imagined." _Kakashi thought as the sound of the battle taking place miles away could be heard like it was in front of them. Naruto breathed three huge fire balls, and Madara blinked them out of existence with his sharingan and hit Naruto with a fire dragon which Naruto smothered with sand and sent water and ice surging toward the Uchiha who disintegrated it with an Amatarasu. Sending the fire racing toward the godlike Ninja. The black fire hit Naruto, sending him plummeting toward the ground. The boy landed with a huge crash. Pain/Madara hovered softly over the site when a giant Naruto made of sand, grabbing the evil being in a crushing grip. In Konoha Tsunade had heard of the group landing in the village in a flash of light and went to meet them herself. She arrived in the center of the village with Team 9 and Team guy. She was surprised to say the least when not only had they come back with Sasuke, but with Kisame and Itachi as well.

"Where's Naruto?" She asked when they all saw a giant explosion of black fire in the distance.

"Naruto-Kun!" "Naruto!" Sakura and Hinata cried at the same time.

"Sakura, what's that?" Ino asked, when she saw that a golden dust was rising off of Sakura. The pink haired beauty raised her hands to see the dust.

"Lady Hinata, the same things happening to you." Neji said, because golden dust was rising off Hinata as well. On the battlefield, Naruto was lying on the ground, stunned after being hit by that last Amatarasu.

"I know you did not have the strength to defeat me." He said, gathering the energy to finish the boy off when a fist collided with his face. Staggering back from the hit, the evil being looked at the boy who should for all intents and purposes should be lying half dead on the ground. Naruto was breathing heavily but he could fell his absent strength slowly returning. The boy vanished along with Madara and explosions once again could be heard around the world. In spring country, Princess Yuki was on the set, shooting the next Icha Icha movie when the battle had started.

"Princess what is that?" One of her maids asked.

"It's Naruto." She said. She didn't know how, but she knew that the blond haired Ninja was fighting for her, her and everyone in the world. As those thoughts crossed her mind, golden dust started to rise from her.

"She's right, it is that blond kid." The director said

"Aim the cameras at those explosions and don't stop for the world." The director said as gold rose off him and the entire production staff.

"Temujin, what is it?" his friend asked him.

"It is Naruto." He said looking up at the explosions and started to radiate gold.

"Granpa, mom, come look at this!," Inari (The other one --) Shouted

"What is that?" Tsunami asked

"Naruto." Tazuna said

"Heh, the brats got into something really big this time." He said as the gold poured off the family.

"Father, come quick." Hikaru called Michiru.

"What is it son?" He asked.

"It's Naruto, he's fighting for us, he said and pointed at the sky as gold rose off him.

"So he is son. So he is." Michiru said as gold rose from him as well

"Naruto." Shion said lovingly as gold lifted of her as well. In Konoha, more and more gold lifted of Naruto's friends and loved one.

"Look at boss go!" Konohamaru shouted as gold rushed of him in waves.

"Naruto." Iruka said admiringly.

"Gaara, is that who I think it is up there?" Kankuro asked his little brother.

"Naruto." Gaara said more to himself than to anyone, a small smile on his lips. All through the world people danced and celebrated under the battle as if they felt a benevolent god was smiling down on them. From water to fire, everyone dropped what they were doing to start dancing and enjoying themselves, even shinobi's on combat and assassination missions dropped them to return home to celebrate. Golden dust rose from every celebrating person as fires were lit and horns blew. Naruto and his opponent rose through the air until they were hovering over the earth, the globe spinning beneath there feet.

"Are you ready to submit child. You can not beat someone with my power, all you will do is cause yourself more pain." Madara/Pain stated.

"I never give up and I never go back on my word, that's my way of the ninja." Naruto responded.

"Besides, I have to many people counting on me to give up."

"You are a fool." Madara said when he noticed more of the glowing dust was rising from the planet below them.

"What is this?!" He exclaimed.

"This is a power greater than pain and darkness. The power of light and hope, born from the will to protect, and the drive to make the world better." Naruto said as the golden dust gathered to him. Taking the energy that was neither human nor demon chakra but the power of the human heart, Naruto molded it into his hand, and it grew to enormous size, larger than a mountain.

"This is the energy of every living thing in the world. Their hopes and dreams for tomorrow, their love, and most importantly their will to protect. They've given them all to me so I can use them to defeat you once and for all and finally wipe your darkness from the world!" Naruto shouted as he raced toward his stunned opponent.

"World sphere rasengan!" Naruto shouted as Madara entered the outer layer and his spirit was forced from the body of Nagato and Obito leaving Madara Uchihas' soul a dark energy in the light. But that was only to outer layer. Naruto hit the dark soul with the true rasengan, no larger than a normal rasengan but with the purest part of the golden energy. Madaras soul couldn't withstand the pure energy and dissolved like dust in the wind. On earth, a nova of light erupted over everyones heads as Naruto destroyed the dark Uchiha causing light to envelope the world. Within the light Naruto stood with Nagato and Obito, and in front of them was a man that looked to be within his forties wearing a plain suit, with dirty blond hair pulled into a pony tail, glasses covering his Reningen eyes, and a scragally looking beard.

"Well done Naruto." The man said in a kind fatherly tone.

"Who are you?" He asked the man.

"You need only know me as Rokudo Sennin. I thank you again for all that you have done, Naruto, you have saved the world."

"It was nothing, I had a lot of help." Naruto said modestly.

"What happens now Rokudo-kun?" Naruto asked

"Your rasengan did more than just destroy Madara here Naruto, your power reached across time to destroy him before he could ever exist so his darkness never spread." Rokudo said.

"Wait, but wasn't it Madara that established the Uchiha in the first place?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Do not worry Naruto-kun." Inari said

"Even now fate chose another to found the clan, one that holds nothing but good will for the clan and the village."

That's good. So what happens to us?" He asked, looking at the unconscious forms of Obito and Nagato.

"Time it self is rewinding. You three will be sent back to the beginning of you lives, but you will have all the memories of you previous lives. Call it a reward for your efforts." Rokudo said.

"You mean I have to live my childhood over!" Naruto shouted, with dread.

"What kind of reward it that!"

"You'll see Naruto-kun" Inari said, and transforming into a beautiful woman that looked like Naruto's sexy Jutsu, kissed the boy full on the lips. Naruto felt like a million volts passed through him as he felt a strange yet familiar weight settle in his stomach as a hole he didn't know he had was filled.

"I have returned to you all the power you possessed while I was sealed in you, no strings, without my influence. How you accesses it is up to you." She said, as Naruto felt himself falling.

"Well this should be interesting he thought, as he felt himself fall into what he thought was a warm pool, only there was no top, just something soft yet firm, and his hands felt strange, like they were only half there. Just as Naruto started to panic, he saw a light peeking at him. Naruto reached for it, but it felt like he was being squeezed to death by the walls. Finally, after much struggling, and no little squeezing, he was out, only he didn't expect the cold air that hit him. Naruto opened his mouth to curse, but all that came out was a baby scream. Naruto felt someone wash him with warm water and then wrap him in a towel. It was only then that he realized he was about a third of his original size.

"_Hey what the hell is going on here?!" _He tried to shout but all that came out was another scream.

"Oh bring him here." Naruto heard a woman say, before he was carried over to the voice. Naruto was laid in the arms of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The sheen of sweat that covered her, plastering her long red hair to her face only made her more beautiful.

"Welcome to the world my little Naruto-chan." She said. Now Naruto had never been the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he knew how to add two and two. This woman was his mother, and she had just finished giving birth to him. Naruto worked his baby arms out of the towel that was holding him, for a baby he was, and touched his mothers face for the first time in any lifetime.

"Yes, it's me Naru-chan, it's mommy" she said with unconditional love.

"Where is he!" Naruto heard a man shout, and instinctive fear from a lifetime of bad things coming his way when ever that phrase was shouted crept up his spine.

"Were right here dear." His mother said. Naruto felt himself being picked up and cradled in another pair of arms. Looking up, Naruto found himself eye to eye with none other than the fourth Hokage.

"Oh Kushina, he's beautiful." The man said, looking down at Naruto with unconditional love and pride.

"I know." She said

"My son." He said with so much pride that it left Naruto stunned. For the first time, the Namikaze family was together. The Nine-tails never attacked the village, and Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze knew his father and mother for the first time.

**And that's how I think Naruto will end. If you would like me to write a story of Naruto and his adventures with his parents, drop me a view. Oh and the Rokudo Sennin in my mind looks exactly like Hoinhiem Elric.**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
